


Everything Ends

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean is a grumpy butt and Cas is determined to find out why.Prompt: They fight/argue





	Everything Ends

The Lord knows that Castiel can be patient.

Well, maybe the Lord _doesn't_ know that, actually. For an omnipresent, omniscient being, He was never around all that much, and when He was around He didn't pay attention to what His angels were doing. He probably never noticed that Castiel spent the entire Devonian Period sitting on a beach in Gondwana, watching as the first lobe-finned fishes explored and colonized the land around him.

At any rate, suffice it to say that Castiel can be very patient, indeed. But Dean Winchester has spent the day jumping on his last goddamn nerve.

They've been sharing Dean's bed for several months now, and they always sleep on the same sides – Cas on the right, Dean on the left. But somehow his boyfriend must have woken up on the wrong side today, because he's been inexplicably off since breakfast. One minute they'd been having a companionable meal of pancakes and bacon. The next, Dean had slammed his phone down on the table, thrown his plate in the sink, and stomped off to the garage.

Assuming that Dean had “needed his space” for some reason, Cas had tidied the rest of the dishes and then spent a couple hours working in the archives. As lunchtime neared, he ambled down to the motor pool to check on plans.

“Not hungry,” was Dean's grumbled reply, and then Cas was looking at his boyfriend's broad back, and apparently their conversation was over. PB&J for lunch it was, then.

Dean continued to work on the various cars in the garage all afternoon, noisily, and with an unusual amount of vigor. Cas brought him some reheated Chinese leftovers in the evening, receiving only a grunt in acknowledgment. When he came back later to take away the plate, the food hadn't been touched.

“Still not hungry?” he asked with concern. “Are you not feeling well?”

Dean gave no response, seemingly too focused on the lug nut he was beating loose with a mallet to pay any mind.

Cas tried again to engage him. “What are you working on?”

No response.

“Dean? Can you hear me?”

His boyfriend dropped the hammer and turned, fixing him with a glare like a thundercloud. “ _What?_ ” he barked.

Cas recoiled in shock from Dean's angry tone. “I– I was just wondering how you are. I haven't seen you all day...”

“Busy,” he grunted, already turning back to the stubborn lug nut.

“Okay... Are you coming out of the garage any time soon?”

“No.”

 _Enough of this crap_ , Cas thought, striding over to Dean and smacking him on the back of the head.

“What the _hell_ , Cas??” the hunter demanded, rubbing his head with a grease-stained hand.

“Wow, a multi-word response,” Cas observed dryly. “Guess I knocked your language centers loose.”

“Oh, fuck off. Leave me alone.”

“ _No_ , Dean. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't seen you all day because you've been in here being a grouch. What's got your pants so twisty?”

Despite his bad mood, Dean chuckled at that. “It's 'panties in a twist,' Cas.”

“Whatever. What's wrong?”

“Ugh...” he wiped his hands on a rag tucked into his belt, then ran one of them across his face. “I just... You're gonna think it's stupid.”

“Dean, if something's upsetting you, I want to help.”

Dean sighed, then muttered, “ _Dr. Sexy_ is ending.”

“What?”

“The actor that plays Dr. Sexy tweeted this morning that their next season will be the last one. They're ending the show, and I'm upset about it, okay? I know it's stupid.”

“It's not stupid. I know you love that show.” Cas pulled Dean into a hug and felt him melt into his arms. 

“I do, man. It's the best thing on TV. I'm gonna be so sad to see it end.”

“Well, at least there's one more season.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, burying his nose in Cas's neck.

“And just think: they'll have time to tie up all the stories. We'll finally know whether Dr. Sexy and Nurse Piccolo end up together.”

“Oh, they will. They're meant to be together.”

“I agree. And no matter what happens on the show, you'll always have fanfiction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184349952466/april-21-argument-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
